Я ваш друг
Я ваш друг ( ) — третья из восьми песен, показанная в фильме «My Little Pony в кино». Её поёт Хитрый Хвост, когда проводит главных персонажей и Спайка через трущобы Клуджтауна. Песня является вторым треком официального альбома фильма. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Я ваш друг!" :Хвост ::Опасен этот город ::Для беззащитных малышей, ::От тёмных подворотен ::До самых верхних этажей. ::Так позвольте мне ::Вас опекать судьбе назло. ::Если нужен вам надёжный друг, ::Вам крупно повезло. ::Я ваш друг, вот он я! ::Это всё, что вам нужно сейчас. ::Я ваш фрэнд, ваш амиго,— ::Я спасение для вас! ::Я пришёл, чтоб во тьме ::Указать вам, где свет. ::Успокойтесь и будьте ::Послушными мне — ::И в этом весь секрет! :Клуджтаунец-грызун: Он наш друг! :Чешуйчатый клуджтаунец: Лучший друг! :Вместе: Лучше друга нет! чавканье :Хвост ::Ведь кто-то должен, если нужно, ::Сказать: «Смелей, дружок!» — ::И распознать опасность и обман! ::Совершить с тобою дружно ::Опаснейший прыжок, ::И рядом быть, когда кругом туман. ::Не бойся тёмных улиц, ::Все страхи — ерунда! ::Ведь если рядом друг, ::Он защитит тебя всегда! ::О нежные творения, ::В городе этом грязь! ::Но полоса везенья ::В жизни началась! ::Ведь я ваш друг, вот он я! ::Это всё, что вам нужно сейчас. ::Я ваш фрэнд, ваш амиго,— ::Я спасение для вас! ::Я пришёл, чтоб во тьме ::Указать вам, где свет! ::Успокойтесь и будьте ::Послушными мне... :[к Ниди] Вот, передай Верко: «Жду его через двадцать минут». У меня есть то, что как по волшебству выплатит все мои долги. ::И в этом весь секрет! :Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: Он наш друг! :Рарити: Лучший друг! :Вместе: Лучше друга нет! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"I'm the friend you need!" :Хвост ::This town is not a nice place ::For little fillies all alone ::There are lots of twists and corners ::That could lead to the unknown ::Let me guide your way ::And I'll be sure to help you through ::You could really use a friend out here ::And luckily for you... ::I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Useful and resourceful, too ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus guaranteed ::You can call and I'll come running ::Just follow my lead ::'Cause I'm the friend you need! :Клуджтаунец-грызун: He's a friend, :Чешуйчатый клуджтаунец: Quite a friend! :Вместе: He's a friend indeed! чавканье :Хвост ::You need a bud to spot the danger ::A pal to stop the creep ::A chum and not a stranger to assist ::You need a bro who is cunning ::That can help you take the leap ::A friend who knows what's lying in the mist ::Don't fear these darkened alleys ::They're scary, yes, I know ::Why, you could use a friend ::To protect you wherever you go ::And such a dazzling beauty ::Covered in dirt and muck ::But now your fate is changing ::Now you are in luck ::'Cause I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Lookin' out for friends like you ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus guaranteed ::Just call and I'll come running ::We'll say it's agreed... :[к Ниди] Here. Tell Verko, «My place, twenty minutes.» I've got something that will «magically» erase all my debt. ::'Cause I'm the friend you need! :Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: He's a friend! :Рарити: Quite a friend! :Вместе: He's a friend indeed! en:I'm the Friend You Need es:Su Amigo Seré Категория:Песни фильма My Little Pony